


Makoto In Heat

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Waking up to the sound of Makoto moaning across the room from her, Noel does what she can to help her friend.





	Makoto In Heat

Waking up first thing in the morning was nothing new for Noel as she usually woke up with the slightest sound of Tsubaki getting out of the bed to get into the bathroom for her morning shower. What was new for the blonde was hearing Makoto just across the room, letting muffled moans into her pillow as she tried to relieve herself. The squirrel was usually the one that slept the longest out of all of them. But to have her up what seemed to be first, and making noise at that? It definitely caught Noel’s attention.

 

Which is exactly why she got out of bed and slowly made her way over to her friend’s bed. “Makoto…? Is everything okay…? You’re usually fast asleep still.” Noel tried her best to stay quiet just in case Makoto was acting out in a dream and actually asleep. But when she gently sat down on the edge of the bed, she had come to know  _ just  _ what was going on. It was easy for her to see the squirrel girl’s hand quickly shifting underneath the blanket she was laying under, as well as seeing the gentle blush that tainted her friend’s cheeks. She knew exactly what Makoto was up to. But there was something that caught her attention and stuck with her as she slowly reached for the blanket.

 

She didn’t know that Makoto had a penis to be stroking under the blanket.

 

On the other hand, Makoto kept her eyes closed as she focused on her imagination. She was  _ so close  _ to getting off before the day started and being able to hide this from her friends. The squirrel was so focused that she didn’t even realize the blanket that had covered her had been covered removed and exposed her naked form. With one hand on her large breast and the other eagerly stroking her enlarged shaft, nothing was hiding her from her friend’s view. Especially once she heard the quiet gasp that escaped Noel’s lips and caught her attention. “N-Noelly…”

 

“M-Makoto… I didn’t… I didn’t know you had…  _ that! _ ” Nervously gesturing to the hard and throbbing shaft that was already dripping a small amount of precum onto the bed, Noel went to get off and make her way back to her own. “I know it’s about that time of the year for you to go into heat, so I’ll just leave you alone and ask lat-” Before she could finish her thought, the blonde found herself yanked onto the bed and pinned onto her back with one of her best friends hovering over her.

 

“N-No! I… You’re right. I’m going through heat, but my hand just isn’t  _ enough,  _ Noel. I’ve been trying to get off for  _ hours.  _ Please. While Tsubaki is in the shower, can you help me?” The eagerness and desperation in Makoto’s voice were clear as she gazed into her friend’s eyes, knowing that the redhead of their clique would take awhile in the shower. “Please? I promise it’ll never happen again. I just need help this once, Noelly.”

 

“I…” Noel fell silent as she turned her head toward the bathroom. She didn’t know if there was a chance of it opening in the next minute or the next hour. But she knew that Makoto needed help. It wasn’t exactly a challenge to remember how she ran off last year and disappeared for a few days, coming back covered in sweat and smelling like sex. “Okay okay. Just this once.” In less than a moment, Noel felt a quick and loving kiss fall upon her lips before she was flipped over onto her stomach, her plump rear end finding its place in the air while her knees pressed against the sheets. “Ma-Makoto? What are you doing?”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Noel. This way, I won’t get you pregnant!~” The sheer excitement in Makoto’s voice rang through the room as she pressed the tip of her throbbing shaft against Noel’s puckered back door. She wanted to force her way into the hole that she knew was going to be extremely  _ tight _ , but she knew just how bad it could end up hurting her friend if she did just that. So, instead of quickly forcing herself as deep as she could, Makoto fought her baser instincts and took her time. The precum that had been leaking out of the head of her shaft was  _ just  _ enough to be a makeshift lube to allow her to enter her friend’s forbidden hole.

 

The moment she felt the tip of Makoto’s length push into her rear end, Noel grabbed the pillow that was beside her and bit down into her. She didn’t want Tsubaki to know that anything was going on and step to catch them. Muffled sounds of both pain and pleasure began to leave her as her friend’s incredibly large shaft pushed into her plump rear end. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to hold tightly to the blanket, but she couldn’t deny the small sense of pleasure that was washing over her as she did her best to endure it all. “Please be gentle with me…”

 

“Of course, Noelly.~” Now that she had her friend’s permission as long as she was gentle, Makoto couldn’t hide the smile that was on her lips as she stared to actually rock her hips back and forth. The sounds that left Noel grew louder and louder by the moment, even when muffled, as the beastkin actually began to slowly get into the fucking that she was giving her friend. Even if it was all for  _ herself  _ and not for  _ Noel _ in the slightest, it still brought her joy to hear a hesitant and muffled moan slip from the blonde’s lips. “Your ass feels soooo good, Noel… Far better than my hand ever did.~”

 

Every single thrust that entered her body forced a quite and needy sound from Noel’s lips. She didn’t know if it was the fact that Makoto’s throbbing shaft was actually starting to feel good or if she actually found some odd pleasure from anal sex. But every time she felt that thick member force itself inside of her, some mixture of feelings washed over her body that made her want more. Noel groaned quietly as she felt Makoto pick up the pace of her thrusts just a bit. “Makoto! I said be gentle!” Another low but pleasured moan slipped from her lips as she spoke, causing her to bite back down into the pillow to try and keep herself quiet.

 

“Oops. Sorry.~” Playfully sticking her tongue out of her mouth, Makoto giggled softly before slowing her pace once again. After all the times she had gone through heat and anyone she had ever been with, there was a special kind of twisted pleasure to being able to be inside of Noel’s tight ass like she was. Her hand couldn’t even  _ begin _ to compare to the bliss that she was feeling right at this moment. But at the same moment, the pleasure couldn’t possibly begin to compare to how it felt to blow her load inside of a wet, tight, and willing pussy. And the more she thought about just how  _ wonderful _ it would feel to cum inside of her precious Noel’s cunt, the more Makoto realized that her perky, plump, and soft ass wasn’t going to be enough to make her cum. No matter how cute it was to stare at in Noel’s usual clothes.

 

As the thrusts inside of her rear end slowed down almost to a crawl, Noel wondered if her friend had finished what she needed to. However, she was quick to realize just what was being planned as she felt two slender but strong fingers tease her lower lips. And right at that moment, she realized just how  _ wet _ she had gotten from the anal fucking she had taken. “Makoto, no! You said that you wouldn’t do anything in there! You… You said that you wouldn’t risk getting me pregnant!” Noel did her best to whisper just loud enough for Makoto to be able to hear it without risking Tsubaki catching them from her shower.

 

“I know, I know! But… the more I think about how  _ amazing _ it would feel to be inside of your pussy the more I realize… you’re cute little ass just isn’t going to be enough for me while I’m like this.~” There wasn’t any desperation or hesitation in Makoto’s voice as she gave a gentle pat on the ass to her friend. Instead, she immediately pulled her throbbing and aching member from Noel’s tight rear end and pressed it against her soaked cunt. “Besides! You’re so wet down here! There’s no way it’ll turn out to be a bad thing.~” Dragging her tongue slowly along her lips, Makoto didn’t waste a single moment before  _ forcing  _ the first few inches of her length into her friend’s perfectly tight and slick pussy.

 

Both of them moaned out in unison during the first moment of penetration. Makoto from pure pleasure and bliss. Noel from shocking pleasure and an understandable sense of pain. But it was Noel that let out the first sign of proper enjoyment as she began to ever so slowly push her hips back against Makoto’s. “If… if you’re going to force it on me… Just please make sure that you’re not the only one enjoying it.”

 

“You got it!~”

 

With the first thrust to make its way into her body, Noel knew that Makoto was going to be willing to hold up her end of the deal. Pleasure and bliss  _ immediately  _ surged through her body and her inner walls tightened down around the shaft. She didn’t know if it was to bring her more pleasure by having her friend stretch her out or if she wanted to bring said friend all the pleasure she could to get this over with quicker. Of course, that quickly slipped from her mind as another thrust rang pleasure and ecstasy through her, causing her eyes to roll back in her head just a bit. It felt  _ far better  _ than she had expected it to. “It’s okay, Makoto… You can get a bit rougher if you want…”

 

With the explicit permission to get rough with her blonde cutie of a friend, Makoto refused to hold back from this point on. She found a solid and firm grip on Noel’s hips as she kept the same position as before. But she rapidly picked up the pace and force of her thrusts,  _ almost  _ fucking her best friend hard enough to shift her position on the bed. “This is perfect, Noelly! Just how I thought it would feel to be inside of you!~”

 

Hot and heavy moans quickly started to fill the room around the duo as Makoto quickly lost herself to the pleasure. The fact that Tsubaki was more than likely just on the other side of a door drying off after a shower didn’t even cross her mind. All that mattered right here at this moment was how  _ wonderful  _ it felt to be inside of Noel’s pussy with the intent to flood it with her spunk. The fact that she could hear her friend’s sweet and muffled moans was only a bonus as she continued to pound away at the tight and slick hole.

 

With each and every time that incredibly thick shaft forced itself into her cunt, Noel could feel her inner walls stretching out ever so slightly so mold properly to Makoto’s shape and size. She didn’t know if her body was betraying her in order to make sure that Makoto felt better in the end, or if she just subconsciously wanted to be able to do this without worry the moment Tsubaki left the room. But that thought washed out of her mind the moment she felt Makoto’s throbbing length press against the entrance to her womb, a sharp and slightly frightened gasp slipping from her lips. “Makoto, you’re so deep… I didn’t think you were so  _ big _ !~”

 

It brought a smile to her lips to hear such praise from a friend that meant so much to her. Every thrust Makoto made, she inched closer and closer to her much needed orgasm. “I didn’t think you’d be so tight, Noelly! I think I might just  _ have  _ to cum inside of you.~” The squirrel licked her lips as she continued to fuck her friend to try and sate her own heat. She had already completely forgotten about the fact that another friend of hers was only a few feet away from her and in the shower. But that didn’t matter to her as the only answer she got from her friend was one of a loud and seemingly approving moan. Even if it wasn’t the only way to make sure that there was no trace that they did this would be to fill Noel with her seed. “I hope you don’t mind!~”

 

Getting pregnant wasn’t a thought that crossed Noel’s mind when she woke up this morning to the sounds of Makoto moaning. But it was one that crossed her mind as she felt the Makoto’s spunk rush into her cunt. Rope after rope of the beastkin’s thick and potent seed flooded her womb. It was a thought that she didn’t really process for more than a moment as those perfect hips that Makoto possessed continued to move and slap against her perky and plump rear end. Even as she gripped tightly onto the bed and tried her best to keep herself from moaning too loudly, it was harder than it seemed. The feeling of being suddenly full of cum that sloshed around inside of her was enough to make her eyes roll into the back of her head for just a moment. However, once that moment had ended, a sense of being empty and void of something filled her instead. And the moment after that, that void feeling was replaced with a sense of pain.

 

Much to Noel’s dismay, Makoto’s clumsy nature came into full effect as her throbbing and climaxing cock suddenly pulled out of her and filled her asshole instead of the pussy she had expected to be filled once again. “Makoto! Wrong hole!”

 

Makoto stopped right then and there as she listened to her friend cry out in pain. A sharp and shocked gasp escaped her lips as she pulled her hips back and did her best t not hurt Noel in the process. “Noelly, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, I swear!” She did her best to keep a strong smile on her face as she crawled next to Noel and pulled her friend close to her. “Can you forgive me?” The worry and concern were clear in her voice, even as her hard cock pressed against the young blonde’s plump rear end.

 

“We need to get rid of that… You’re still so hard…” Despite the tears in her eyes, Noel determined herself to bring her head to Makoto’s lap and gently press her cheek against the squirrel’s thigh. “Otherwise, Tsubaki will catch us and figure out what’s going on…” A heavy breath escaped Noel’s lips just before she pressed a loving and enthusiastic kiss against her friend’s still throbbing shaft. It felt a bit slimy against her lips after the anal and vaginal sex that she had gone through already, but it was still just as warm as it was when it was inside of her.

 

Nothing was stopping the two at this point as they laid on the bed together. Makoto kept herself pressed against the headboard on her bed while Noel stayed in her lap. The squirrel let out a quiet moan as her friend’s soft lips gently traveled along every inch of her member without hesitation, the feeling of her tongue dragging against the underside being noticed in equal measure. Each time the blonde’s head reached down to the base of her shaft, Makoto let out a quiet and appreciative moan as the pleasure that got to her was almost immediate. “Jees, Noelly… I didn’t think your mouth would feel this good too…”

 

Taking it as a compliment, Noel let out a quiet but happy giggle while keeping her lips still wrapped around her friend’s throbbing cock. The way it reached into her throat as she moved was something that she didn’t think would happen, but she was still able to suppress her gag reflex as she worked the other girl over. Of course, she mentally noted that it was taking awhile for Tsubaki to get out of the shower. She didn’t generally take this long, but as she was able to properly appreciate the taste of Makoto’s member against her tongue, she was glad that Tsubaki was taking her time this morning.

 

Of course, Makoto appreciated it most of all. She was able to receive a wonderful and simple blowjob from one of her best friends that she had just fucked like there was no tomorrow. And to make it that much better, she was able to hear the quiet and loving moans that rumbled in Noel’s throat as she saw a clear bulge in the girl’s neck. “Noel… Thank you so much…” An excited and blissful whine left her lips as she leaned her head back and pressed her head against the headboard to her bed. “I didn’t think having sex would feel this  _ perfect _ .~”

 

Just as the water turned off in the bathroom, Noel felt the first rope of cum splash against her tongue and force her to pull back until only the head of Makoto’s length was past her lips. Quickly afterward, more and more spunk followed the first rope and she did her best to instinctively swallow down each and every drop that was given to her. It was easier said than done as a small amount of it leaked out of the corner of her lips and down her chin, but there wasn’t a single complaint as audible gulps filled the room around her.

 

Makoto watched as her friend happily swallowed each and every drop of her seed without a second thought. She wasn’t sure if it was the fact that she could feel Noel’s throat closing around her member or the fact that she could  _ hear _ each swallow that she saw. No matter what it was, it sent the beastkin’s arousal skyrocketing for just a moment. It made her harder than before this had started. All for her to start aggressively thrusting her cock deeper and deeper into her blonde friend’s tight throat. “Noel, I’m sorry! But that was just too hot to hold back!~”

 

Noel’s eyes widened as she felt the sudden and almost brutal throatfucking take place. Every second that passed, she could feel her air slipping from her lungs as she tried to hold on and not pass out in this moment. Of course, she could feel each throb, pulse, and twitch of Makoto’s hardened length as it plunged deeper and deeper into her throat. Though, she was too busy trying to not gag around the massive member as she took the brutal throat fucking.

 

It tasted wonderful but felt like it was going to last until she passed out as the world around her began to fade to black. Noel could only hold her breath for so long and she could feel each thrust forcing just a little bit more out of her. But it didn’t stop her from trying her best to try and make her friend cum yet again. Luckily for her, that was exactly what she got a few moments later.

 

There was no warning when Makoto came a second time from the oral pleasure. It wasn’t as much as last time, but a few ropes of her seed poured directly into Noel’s small stomach when she finally reached her peak. A low, almost animalistic moan left her as she threw her head back in pure and utter bliss. Even as she slowly pulled her self back and watched Noel swallow it all down again, that beast-like sound still rumbled in her throat.

 

Though, after another moment, Makoto watched as the young blonde that brought her to new heights of pleasure popped her lips off the quickly softening member that she possessed. “Damn… That really worked, didn’t it…? I thought it might end up taking more than that.~” Little did the beastkin realize that it wasn’t the pleasure that she felt, but the internal knowledge that she more than likely got someone pregnant during her heat cycle that satisfied her.

 

With a heavy huff, Noel made her way up to Makoto’s chest before gently laying on the large mounds and closing her eyes once again. “Throw the blanket over us.” It was a treat that she was able to feel the blanket suddenly be thrown over her, completely covering her without any hesitation from her friend. Especially as the bathroom door opened and Tsubaki stepped out of through the dorm they were in and out of the room. “You don’t think she noticed, right…?”

 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve gone through feeling this way since we’ve gotten here, Noelly. If she knows, then she’s not concerned with it. If she doesn’t know, then good.” The beastkin couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she relaxed onto the bed a bit more. But the warmth of Noel’s body pressed against her own started to rile her up just a little bit more than before she had gone flaccid. It didn’t help that even with the scent of sex willing her nostrils, Makoto could smell Noel’s sweet and natural scent, making her want the girl even more. “Hey, Noelly…?”

 

Noel listened to the almost embarrassed giggle that left her friend and slowly reached for her crotch as a result. After a moment, she felt that hard cock that had been in every hole she had. “Really, Makoto? We’re going to end up late at this rate!” A deep crimson blush rose to her cheeks as she wrapped her fingers around that rigid member. There wasn’t any hesitation as she began to slowly stroke it once again. “Just promise me that when you cum, it’ll be the last time before we go to class or else Tsubaki is definitely going to know that something is going on.”

 

“Promise!” A blissful sound escaped Makoto’s lips as she felt her friend’s soft and talented tongue flick against the tip of her length. She knew that whatever Noel had in mind that it was going to feel incredible. What she didn’t know was just how long it was going to take before she actually came. Not that it really mattered to her if she took all day to cum and fill her friend up with her seed. In the back of her mind, something told her that it wouldn’t be much of an issue if she managed to get Noel pregnant after everything they did this morning. Or if they did even more throughout the day and she guaranteed that she got pregnant.

 

Of course, that wasn’t really up for her to decide as Noel wrapped those soft and welcoming lips around her hard shaft once again. Just like earlier, there was no hesitation or shame in how she bobbed her head to make sure that Makoto got off. Noel slowly coiled her tongue around what she could of her friend’s hard cock as she moved her head. She wanted the beastkin to blow her load so that they could shower and get dressed to avoid being late for class. “Don’t take too long, okay?”   
  
“Of course, Noelly! I promise with how good your mouth feels, I’ll cum in no time!~” An almost cheerful giggle left Makoto as she held tightly to the back of Noel’s head, slowly guiding the girl back into place wrapped around her aching cock. Though she still had plans to carry things out for as long as she could.


End file.
